


Stubborn

by castivak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Jack Kline, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mpreg, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Needles, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pregnant Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michelle Jones, Trans Peter Parker, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "peter benjamin parker, go to the fucking doctor!"or the one where peter is too stubborn to go to the doctor so his girlfriend has to drag him there and when she does they find out some shocking news.(fic has been abandoned, im sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PETER AND MICHELLE ARE BOTH 18!!!
> 
> THEY ARE LEGAL AND CONSENTING ADULTS!!!  
•×•  
peter is a female-to-male trans guy and mj is a male-to-female trans girl so the biology works, don't yell at me.  
•×•  
several people are out of character!! deal with it.

**____**__"peter benjamin parker, go to the _fucking_ doctor!"  
  
peter let out a heavy breath as mj's command sounded from the opposite side of the door, the teenager having ignored her insistence to see a doctor for the past week because everyday has been filled with nausea and very little else.  
  
but, he's a stubborn bastard, so he refused to bring this up to his doctor.   
  
although michelle was getting really fucking annoyed with her boyfriend's idiotic behavior and she was really close to carrying him to the medical bay herself. he literally was within _walking distance_ of a medical team since he was staying at the compound for the summer and he figured that mentioning the fact that he was throwing his guts out every morning wasn't necessary.  
  
"i'm fi--"  
  
"if you finish that sentence, i'll end you."  
  
peter got up from the bathroom floor, flushing his vomit down the toilet before opening the door, eyes meeting michelle's as he leaned against doorway, "are you going to drag me down to the med bay?" he mumbled and her response was to just grab peter's arm, earning a groan from the boy as he was pulled to the elevator.  
  
"medical floor, please."  
  
"_of course, ms.jones._" f.r.i.d.a.y's voice sounded as the elevator began moving down, making peter's stomach do that sinking feeling and he wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes and trying not to throw up in the elevator, mj wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him close, peter laying his head on her shoulder as she did so. "you ready for tony to go all "dad-mode" on your ass when he finds out you've been vomiting for a week?"  
  
"ugh, _no_."  
  
michelle laughed, the elevator stopping as she did and the doors slid open to reveal the medical area, the taller girl pulling her stubborn-as-a-goddamn-mule boyfriend into the room, helen turning her head as she heard the "ding!" from the elevator and furrowing her eyebrows as she saw the teenagers.  
  
"what did you two do?"  
  
"peter's too stubborn to get medical help even though he can barely keep amything down." michelle spoke up, the ill boy putting his head on her shoulder and whining at the exposure he was being given. "really, peter?"  
  
"its not a big deal--"  
  
"you're throwing up constantly, its a big deal." michelle responded for the doctor, taking peter to the closest examination table and he stared at it like it was made of spikes, "do i have to lift you onto it?"  
  
"i mean, i wouldn't hate it if you did."  
  
mj rolled her eyes, "you're the worst." she muttered as she scooped peter up and put him onto the table, earning a smug grin from her boyfriend and an eyeroll from the other adult in the room, helen doing the routine checkup stuff and concluding that peter did not have any basic illness or appendicitis, which caused relief and anxiety in everyone.  
  
"woah-! hey, okay that's a needle." peter yelped as he saw the doctor take out some blood drawing equipment, the needle immediately catching his eye and he pressed both arms to his chest, like he was trying to hide them from her, "brillaint observation, peter."  
  
"it's gonna go in me."  
  
"no, it's just gonna sit on the tray as we have a chat." helen mocked and peter gave her a half-hearted glare, "as much as you hate it, i need to draw blood to make sure you don't have a crippling disease." she continued and the pale boy huffed, seeing michelle hold out her hand for him and he took the opportunity, giving the doctor his other arm and turning away, burying his face in his girlfriend's shoulder and squeezing her head, ignoring the fact that blood was being removed from his body at this very moment.  
  
peter looked up once he felt a bandage being wrapped around his arm and he loosened his grip on michelle's hand, but kept a hold of it as he watched helen take the blood she removed and put some drops of it into a machine, the screen that said machine was attached to immediately lighting up and scanning for any abnormalities.  
  
"what are you looking for exactly?" mj questioned as she watched several diseases appear on screen with the word "negative" beside them in all-capitals and bold red lettering, her question earning a small shrug from helen, "anything and everything."  
  
peter stared at the screen, anxiety rolling in his belly as he saw several negatives and feared for what would appear as a positive, although mj's hand carding through his hair was keeping his nerves a little lower than they normally would be.  
  
a small bong-like noise sounded from the machine, everyone looking to the screen to find out what the positive result was, what they saw causing their eyes to widen, "oh, well that's interesting." helen mumbled.  
  
'pregnancy : **positive**.'  
  
"n-no! that's not interesting! th-that's terrifying! o-or incorrect! it has to be incorrect!" peter shouted, jumping off the examination table and moving to helen's side, looking at the screen with wide and fearful eyes, hands shaking. "this is a stark computer, it's virtually impossible for it to be incorrect--"  
  
"run the test again! run it again!"  
  
"peter."  
  
the boy turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing michelle standing behind him and she had a surprisingly calm look to her, but he could see the shock in her eyes, "i think you know that the answer won't change." she spoke softly and peter's lip quivered before he just let it all out, body shaking through sobs and mj pulling him into her arms, running fingers through his hair and gently rocking him as he cried into her shoulder.  
  
"wh-what are we gonna do-o?"  
  
"whatever you want, love. if you want to keep it, then we'll keep it. if you want to get an abortion, then we'll do that too. it's entirely your choice." michelle cooed, wipimg peter's tears away as the boy lifted his head to look at her, sniffling as he tried not burst into sobs again.  
  
"i-i don't kno-ow....is that even an option still?"  
  
"results say that you're barely even a month, so yes it's still an option." helen informed and peter swallowed thickly, standing up straighter and taking mj's free hand into both his hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand as he stared down in thought, sniffling again before looking up.  
  
"i think i want to keep it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where the fuck this is on the timeline, like it has endgame elements but the snap is never mentioned and yeah its a mess but fuck you

"_mr.parker and ms.jones, it is noon, i recomend you get up before boss comes in and wakes you up himself._" michelle heard f.r.i.d.a.y notify, opening her eyes and squinting at the sunlight that was seeping its way in through peter's blinds, bringing up the hand that wasn't trapped underneath her sleeping boyfriend to rub her eyes, "f.r.i.d.a.y, the door's locked, right?"  
  
"_correct, but i could unlock it if you'd like?_"  
  
"no, gonna do it myself in a few." michelle muttered, carefully moving her arm out from underneath peter and letting out a yawn, sitting up and gently shaking peter's shoulder, "petey, time to get up." she cooed and moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it and the sleeping boy let out a low whine, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow, "fi' more minu's."  
  
"do you want a bunch of ice poured on your bed or do you wanna get up on your own?"  
  
with a groan, peter rolled over and sat up, but he immediately fell back down and put his hands over his face, a wave of dizziness having washed over him and the need to lay back down took over, his girlfriend putting her hand on his still flat abdomen and gently rubbing it, watching as he took a few deep breaths to settle himself.  
  
"okay....think i can actually get up now." he muttered and tried again, managing to stay sat up but leaning into michelle because he was still tired and he was the cuddly type, but thankfully so was mj and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, scratching his head and he nuzzled into her neck, "maybe mister stark pouring ice on us is worth it."  
  
"it might be a gazillion degrees outside, but i am not dealing with ice on my bare skin because you're a koala."  
  
"you're _holding_ me to your chest."  
  
"i say tomato, you say tomato." she muttered before pressing a kiss to his forehead and he closed his eyes while a content smile spread across his face, the tender moment being ruined as tony's voice sounded from the other side of the door, "if you two don't get out soon, i'll allowed to break this door down!"  
  
"we'll be out soon, mister stark!"  
  
the two heard the man give a confirmational noise before walking away, peter getting up from the bed and going to his dresser, pulling out some clothes from it and michelle got up as well, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a loving kiss to his jaw and resting her hands on his lower belly, "feel any difference yet?"  
  
"babe, we found out a week ago, nothing's gonna noticeably change in so little time." mj muttered before moving towards her own drawer of clothes that she had brought for the summer, picking out jeans and a tshirt, "and speaking of finding out..." she trailed off and peter turned to her as he pulled his shirt off, "you think you're ready to tell them today?"  
  
the boy paused as he tugged on his binder, hands still gripping the bottom of the black colored fabric as he stared down at his feet, his brain kind of crashing as it thought of the possibility of telling his mentor/father figure about the pregnancy, also knowing that he had to tell all his friends and--oh my god, how will ned and jack react to this?  
  
and what about aunt may?!  
  
"uhm.....fuck...." peter managed, letting go of his binder and biting his lip in thought, able to see michelle changing out of the corner of his eye and also able to hear her removing and putting on clothes, "you don't have to do it yet, love, just bringing it up because while i did say you aren't going to be showing yet, you will eventually and since they know about our biology, pepper would probably be able to put the pieces together."  
  
"you're right....but, what about tony? you don't think he'd figure it out?"  
  
"listen, the man's a genius but he's also a moron, just like someone else i know." mj smirked as she pulled a shirt on, turning her head to her boyfriend who was giving her a fake offended look, "hey!" he pouted and she stuck her tongue out at him as she threw his tshirt at him, but his reflexes causing him to catch it before it hit him and he just casually slipped it on, "but, seriously, don't feel pressured to tell them because of me okay? it's on your time."  
  
"no, you're right, it won't be hidden for long and i'm sure symptoms will start to show, so getting it out of the way now would be smart."  
  
michelle smiled at him after buttoning her jeans, giving him a gentle peck on the lips and he smiled back, "you'll be there right?" he muttered and she grabbed his hand, "no, i'm just gonna hide in the bathroom like an asshole." she joked and peter rolled his eyes as his girlfriend turned around and led him out the door, both of them fully dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"i didn't kill any moods, right?" tony questioned as the two entered the large kitchen, pepper giving her husband a light smack on the back of the head for the comment and he laughed, "wha--mister stark, no!" peter yelped, his cheeks turning a scarlett red and mj let out a snort of laughter, sitting at the kitchen counter and grabbing a strawberry from a bowl of fruit on the table, peter going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice while his neck and face were still a deep red.  
  
"i'm just joking with you, kid, but what took you guys half a century to get up anyway?"  
  
"we're teenagers, isn't that a good enough reason?"  
  
"you're a legal adult now, so no." tony quipped and peter scoffed before drinking juice from his glass, mister stark having mentioned the fact that he his birthday passed a couple days ago several times since then, "eighteen still has 'teen' in it, tony, we're still full of angst and terror." mj returned and got a laugh from her boyfriend and pepper, while getting a gawk from the genius.  
  
"although, i suppose if you just have to know, we were talking about stuff."  
  
"angsty and terrifying stuff?" tony replied, but his playful nature changed when he noticed peter's expression as the kid sat down, watching as the boy fiddling with the strings of his jacket (it was 80 degrees out what--) and looked down at the his lap, "okay, something's wrong and on a scale of normal teenage rebellion to get a lawsuit ready, where does it land?"  
  
"uh.....i actually don't know, but it isn't too bad--it isn't bad at all! just.....big."  
  
pepper turned the stove off and turned around, moving next to her husband and facing the two nervous-looking teenagers, seeing that peter looked much more anxious than michelle and she also saw that they were holding hands under the table, "can you say it? please?" peter whispered to the curly-haired girl and she nodded, bringing their hands up and onto the counter, her thumb rubbing against his knuckles, this only bringing up tony and pepper's worry.  
  
"a week or so ago, peter started getting sick every morning, like he would wake up and then go to the bathroom to puke, and the nausea was lasting throughout the day and he kept refusing to see dr.cho, which annoyed me to no end--"  
  
"sorry about that."  
  
"well, i managed to drag you--literally--to her last week and she did a blood test, which said everything was negative, including any minor and major illness, but it did say that peter.....uh...." michelle trailed off and she swallowed thickly, giving a side glance to the nearly shaking boy next to her before going on, "we found out that he had been pregnant for about a month."  
  
peter slowly looked up at the starks, eyes wet with tears and heart racing in his chest, hands shaking terribly as he awaited their response, a sob escaping his throat before he could stop himself and pepper snapped out of her shocked dazez "oh, sweetheart, its alright." she cooed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and he clutched onto the back of her tshirt, burying his face in her shoulder and letting out shaky sobs.  
  
"i-i'm so-orry!"  
  
"you have nothing to be sorry for, peter, nothing at all."  
  
"b-but--"  
  
"no buts, just focus on calming down and breathe with me, honey." pepper cooed and she pulled away, putting peter's hand on her chest and taking deep breaths, watching as he attempted to do as she did, his first couple breaths being really shaky and wet, but evening out as he kept copying her and his sobbing reduced to just sniffling, letting out another deep breath before wiping at his face.  
  
"better now?"  
  
"y-yeah, jus' couldn't stop myself, all the emotions happened too fast."  
  
pepper let out a gentle laugh, "pregnancy will do that." she cooed and kissed his head, peter smiling and turning his head to look at tony, who still hadn't said a word and was looking down at his hands, "mis....mister stark?" peter whispered and the man looked up, his heart breaking even more at the sight of the boy's tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, "are you mad?"  
  
"what? no, oh no, peter, i'm not mad. just not something i expected to hear and there's a bunch of emotions that i'm feeling right now, but none of them are anger." tony reassured and the teenager let out a small sigh of relief, turning his spinning stool back to face his mentor and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek and placing her hand on his back, rubbing small circles. "how, uh, how far along did you say you were?"  
  
"around a month, give or take a day or two."  
  
"a month--wait, you had sex under my roof?" tony asked and peter let out a groan, putting his head in his hands, "because i was just messing around earlier, but if you two actually are doing that, do we need to have a talk--"  
  
"no! we used a condom and everything! i don't know what happened! thats not important right now!" peter let out in a burst of frustration and everyone widened their eyes a bit in shock, but their expressions went back to normal rather quickly and pepper put a hand on her husband's shoulder, almost as if to say 'that's enough, tony'.  
  
"yes, you're right, it isn't important, i apologize, _but_ is there anything else that we should know? or any questions that you have?"  
  
"no, there's nothing else, don't have any question yet either." peter replied calmly, looking up at the older couple, "but, if i do have them, i'll ask you or doctor cho." he continued and they both gave him soft smiles, "if you don't mind me asking, does anyone else know?" pepper asked and mj decided to answer this one, "no, only us four and doctor cho because she's how we found out, and i dunno when peter wants to tell may and everyone else."  
  
"i wanna do it before school starts, and since we go back home next weekend, we could tell may then and figure out a time for ned and jack to come over and let them know, too."  
  
"whatever makes you comfortable, doll." mj cooed and gave her boyfriend another kiss on the cheek, the two adults letting out a playful 'awww' sound and peter blushed, hiding his face in his hands once again.

**•◇•**

  
peter drew his legs up onto the couch, bringing his knees to his chest and mj mindlessly running her fingers through his hair, ned and jack sitting on the floor on opposite ends of the coffee table as the four watched the television, two empty pizza boxes on said table along with cups, plates and napkins.  
  
this was their perfect friday night.  
  
and peter was going to shift the mood drastically as soon as he gathered the courage to tell his two best friends literally life-changing news.  
  
every anxious part of his brain was telling him that at least one of them were going to be mad about it, but the logical part of his brain was saying everything would be fine because they're his _best friends_.  
  
a chill ran down peter's spine as he felt mj's breath against his neck, she must've leant in without him knowing, "you look like you're losing your mind." she whispered low enough for just peter to hear, "i don't know how to say it." the boy replied in a voice that was just as quiet, "i can help, dork."  
  
the pale boy turned to his girlfriend, playfully sticking his tongue out at her and pulling a face which made her roll her eyes, but as soon as he put his tongue back in his mouth, she gave him a kiss to calm his nerves and peter melted but his cheeks also went a soft pink.  
  
"stop making out." jack muttered without even turning to them, almost as if the kid could sense the fact that they kissed, "we weren't making out, asshat." mj retorted and the blonde boy didn't even hesitate with his response, "the proper term is _assbutt_ and i'd thank you to use it."  
  
"just because your dad can't curse properly, doesn't mean that we can't."  
  
"my dad can curse just fine!"  
  
"jack, i've never heard your dad say anything worse than 'frick' in the many years i've known him." ned interjected and whilst the other two laughed, peter took this small moment of distraction to reach for the remote and pause the tv show that was playing, getting himself mentally ready to say what he needed to.  
  
"dude, what--"  
  
"i have something important to say, please just listen."  
  
ned and jack turned completely to face peter and michelle, both of them showing expressions of worry and peter could tell that ned wanted to ask a million questions, but he kept his mouth shut, "so, uh, when me and mj were at the compound, i got kinda sick--"  
  
"kinda?"  
  
"okay, i was throwing up like it was my damn job, _whatever_. anyway, she made me see the compound doctor--not banner, her name is helen cho--and, i had to do a blood test and a bunch of tests were run to see if i just had a bad flu or if i was dying, everything was popping up negative, but it did say one thing was positive......andimkindofpregnant."  
  
"peter, english please."  
  
"i....i'm pregnant." the teenager repeated and he curled in on himself as his friends' eyes widened, both of them seeming speechless but searching for something to say, "for how long?" jack managed to ask and peter gave a small shrug, "a little over a month, not that long."  
  
"thats.....wow, that's crazy, peter."  
  
"yeah, it is, but it's true."  
  
"who else knows?" ned asked and peter uncurled himself slightly, getting less tense as he kept talking, "mister stark and pepper, and told aunt may as soon as we came home. maybe they told morgan, but other than that, nobody else." he listed with a shrug, his hand finding mj's free hand and grabbing it, having gotten into the habit of holding her hand during tense moments.  
  
"are you going to go to school?"  
  
"yeah, until it becomes too obvious for me to go, then you'll still me everyday--oh shit, i gotta tell the school about it so things don't get weird, and god flash is gonna be a problem once i start looking....._thick_."  
  
"i think everyone in this room will gladly punch him in the face if he tries anything." jack smiled and peter gave a small smile back, "quick question." ned spoke and everyone turned to him, the hawaiian kid slightly raising his hand, "is the baby gonna be human? like it's not a spider, right? or eggs?"  
  
after a brief pause and a pillow thrown in ned's direction by mj, everyone burst into laughter, "how do you even come up with this shit, ned?"  
  
"its a genuine question!"  
  
"a genuinely _stupid_ question!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of weight gain and bullying but someone finally makes an appearance!

peter groaned as he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling as his phone alarm blared throughout his room, blindly grabbing his phone and turning the alarm off, but continuing to stare at the ceiling.  
  
every fiber of his being was telling him to stay there and delay the inevitability of him having to go back to school, his brain listing every reason why it was a bad idea to get up.  
  
but, peter knew that he had no choice, especially since his situation had been explained to the principal and peter wasn't sure if he was getting away with having a maternity leave in his final year of highschool because of the fact that he was not a garbage student or because may and tony refused to let it happen any other way.  
  
he was thankful that he was getting these benefits, but he also wished he didn't have to go to school at all.  
  
with a sigh, he forced himself to get up and get ready for his first day as a senior.

  
**•◇•**

  
peter walked through the halls, weaving his way through the sea of highschoolers before stopping at his locker, putting in his combination which has practically become muscle memory at this point and thoughtlessly grabbing what he needed for homework.  
  
"HEY, PENIS!" _god, why?_  
  
he really didn't need this right now, his dysphoria was already crushing after a long day of school and flash always managed to find a way to make it get even worse when the boy didn't think it could and he's probably gonna make a fucking dumbass comment that will ruin any good feeling he had.  
  
peter winced as flash clapped his hand down on his shoulder, his spidey sense sending goosebumps all over his skin and he was surprised that the pregnancy hadn't managed to fuck that up yet, "how goes it, parker? did you miss me over summer?"  
  
"don't humor yourself, flash, i had plenty other things to think about besides you."  
  
"oh, please, like what? how you were going to come up with another tony stark related lie to tell everyone? which, by the way, i'm _very_ excited to hear what you've come up with this time." flash teased, crossing his arms over his chest as peter did what he needed, "then you got your hopes up."  
  
"ran out of ideas? that's a shame."  
  
peter rolled his eyes, shutting his locker after zipping his backpack up and putting it back on his shoulders, expecting flash to walk away now as he turned, but instead he felt the bully pinch at the softer part of his side, a small yelp escaping his lips from the suprising contact, "either mj dumped you over summer and you ate your feelings or you got a little too excited about not having to do anything over summer."  
  
"what the fu--"  
  
"eugene thompson!"  
  
peter and flash froze as they heard mister novak's voice, the few other students who hadn't left the halls or were on their way out turning their heads as well, flash quickly putting his hands in his pockets and peter could tell that he was practically praying that the teacher didn't see what he had done, but judging by the man's sudden shout and the way he was walking towards them, flash wasn't going to get so lucky this time.  
  
peter doesn't think he's ever been so thankful to see his art teacher before.  
  
"yes, mister novak?" flash practically squeaked out as he turned to look at mister novak, the man having his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face, "i have a _hunch_ that what you and peter were doing wasn't just friendly conversation."  
  
"actually, sir--"  
  
"don't lie to me, i'm not a moron and i have functioning eyes, eugene."  
  
peter was nearly beaming, using all of his mental strength to keep a straight face as flash got something he deserved for once, "you know that i don't tolerate actions like this, so i hope you enjoy your detention time after school." the teacher spoke and the boy wanted to _cheer_.  
  
"that's not fair! i didn't do anything!" flash gasped, fists clenched at his sides and mister novak's glare got even harder, "you rudely commented on a student's body and grabbed them without consent, so i think you did _plenty_, mister thompson." the man finished and peter's phone buzzed in his pocket, knowing that it was a text from either michelle or happy from outside the school because they had been waiting for him, and he assumed that the teacher had heard it too because he cleared his throat.  
  
"now, i'll let you be on your way, but i will be sure to give you a detention slip tomorrow, eugene, don't expect me to forget."  
  
flash groaned before practically stomping off, gripping his backpack in anger and peter finally let the smile break out onto his face, "are you alright, peter?" the teacher questioned, his tone and expression changed completely, and the boy looked up at him, "yes, mister novak, i'm okay."  
  
"the principal and my son told me of your situation and i want you to know that any time you need something during school, i'm more than happy to help."  
  
"thank you, sir, but you don't need to worry about me." the teenager tried to reassure, giving the man a warm smile and getting a small sigh in response, which, honestly, wasn't what he expected.  
  
"peter, from....._personal_ experience, i know how hard your situation may be and i guarantee that i will be as helpful as i can."  
  
"mister novak, i--wait, personal experience?"  
  
"i won't go into details, but i have two children and you know their age gap." castiel murmured, peter's eyes widening a bit in realization as he did remember jack mentioning something about his parents having his older sister at a young age, but he didn't know exactly how young.  
  
now he felt bad.  
  
"i....i'm sorry that happened to you."  
  
"there isn't anything to be sorry for, peter, the journey was very hard but i have a daughter who had i would do anything for."  
  
peter smiled at that, subconsciously wrapping an arm around his stomach at the thought that he'd get to say that one day, "i'll see you tomorrow, sir." he smiled and castiel nodded before the two walked in separate directions, peter walking out the front of the school and seeing michelle leaning against happy's car.  
  
"there you are! holy shit, parker!" the girl exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and peter laughed, scrunching his nose up as she kissed cheek before they both got into happy's car, "took you long enough, kid, jeez." the man grumbled as he started his car up while the two teens buckled themselves in.  
  
"sorry about that, i ran into flash--"  
  
"i'll kill him."  
  
"i didn't even tell you what he did!"  
  
"doesn't matter, still gonna kill him."  
  
"_mj_." peter huffed, giving her a playful glare and she smiled at him in response, "just because he's an asshole doesn't mean he deserves a death sentence."  
  
"that's debatable."

**Author's Note:**

> tags might be added and some tags may take awhile to actually happen


End file.
